Kingfish
by itachi2011
Summary: She was there for everything, but they wouldn't know. Asya joins Taskforce141 only to keep her past hidden. But when certain events take place, Asya can't help but let the truth leak. Her life crashed and she didn't know why she was still alive.
1. Chapter 1

When I first looked into his eyes, I knew he was the one. The one I had been waiting for my entire life. Being in the army set boundaries on my life. I've spent the last five years fighting to stop this war. Makarov was just another person with target painted onto his face.

Like every person in the army, I had a secret, but my secret could change the war. I knew every little detail about Vladamir Makarov, but no one would know. No one would no unless the time came, but I would try with every ounce of strength to prevent anyone from knowing.

My name is Asya Kozlov, codename Snitch, and this is my story of how another ordinary soldier boy walked into my life and I ruined everyone else's.

* * *

><p>I raised my hand to cover my eyes from the wind the helicopter stirred up. Looking between my gloved fingers, I saw my old friend Nikolai hurry out from the chopper. I had been staying here in Northern India, where Makarov's men couldn't touch us. However, these days, I couldn't get past the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Then again, it was war and war was unpredictable. Unless you were Makarov, who controlled the war.<p>

Nikolai had saved me. We were both taken prisoner and sat on our deathbeds. The terrorists had told us we would be executed on live television so our families could watch. Apparently, Makarov wanted to be known for not showing any mercy. Hours before the broadcast, we were held inside of a run-down house and Nikolai managed to get me free. I didn't want to leave him, but he had said someone would come for him and that I needed to get out.

I tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear. I watched as another man hopped down from the helicopter and quickly turn his attention back inside the copter. My heart skipped a beat when the two pulled out a man lying on a stretcher. I could see his clothes and arms painted with blood. I observed from where I could see. There was too much blood for it to be a gunshot wound. Possibly stab wound or debris impact? The man was struggling and to live would take a lot of effort. Good thing we have an excellent doctor on the grounds.

Nikolai and the other man hurried passed, rushing to the doctor. I watched them go, men moving aside as they ran passed. I could only hope the man would survive. Survival was low these days, however. Even with technology, warfare technology was one step ahead. For each new problem, several years took place to try and fix it.

A low rumble soon filled my ears, making me turn around and look towards the horizon. I squinted my eyes to try and figure out what exactly the small dots in the distance were. I felt my stomach twist when I saw the wave of helicopters. Biting my lip and pointed at two men standing by the entry way. "You two! Secure the balcony! Get any anti-air weaponry available and get ready!"

The two men nodded before jogging inside. I grabbed my AK-47 and hurried after inside. They were compromised. Somehow they had gotten the whereabouts of this location and knew we were a threat. I couldn't help but smile from the very thought. A big terrorist like Makarov intimidated by a small Russian safe house. I ran to the doors of the courtyard. "I want every bit of furniture in this place against this door. No one gets in!"

Everyone nodded and started to grab any tables, mattresses and crates and started to stack them in front of the double doors. I bit my tongue before searching through a nearby crate and gabbed a claymore and placed it in front of the other entryway. "_Snitch, get up here! The doctor's down and we need help!"_

I tensed at the sound of Nikolai's voice over the radio. Sighing, I quickly put a new clip into my weapon and took off. The sound of gunshots soon filled my ears as I could only guess the enemy helicopters were now dropping off troops. I turned into the doctor's quarters and saw one of the walls crumbling down. "Snitch, I need your help!"

I turned my attention to Nikolai, who was trying to stitch up the nasty wound on the man's chest. I walked over to the stretcher only to have a hand grip my wrist. Looking down, I saw the pleading eyes of the suffering man. Blood spurted from his mouth when he coughed and his hand fell back to his side. "Hand me that shot!" Nikolai pointed to the single syringe on the small metal tray next to the stretcher.

I glanced at the syringe before grabbing it and injecting its contents into the man's chest. The man soon stilled on the stretcher as another rocket hit the building, making the floor shake. Nikolai hurried over and placed his hand on my shoulder. "This is Captain Price. Do whatever he says!"

Price reloaded his weapon and turned towards us. "We need to get Soap out of here!"

"We have a chopper on the other side of town," Nikolai mentioned.

Price nodded. "Nikolai, grab Soap. Snitch, you're on me."

I waited for Nikolai to grab Soap and walk out the door before I followed. A man dressed in a black uniform burst through a door in the hallway. The three of us jumped behind cover when the man began firing at us. I waited for the man to reload his weapon before springing up and firing two rounds into his chest. He fell within seconds. Price started to lead the way once again. As we finally reached the first floor, I noticed the once barricaded door was now blown to bits. We hurried into the bustling courtyard just as a group of men burst through the gates. "Take them out! We _have_ to get Soap to that helicopter!"

I gave a curt nod to the captain before taking aim and firing at the oncoming group. The group of men immediately turned their attention to me. Bullets began whizzing past my head, making me lean against a nearby column. Relief washed through me when I saw a group of our own men run into the courtyard, killing the rest of the squad. The three hurried towards the gates that led to city. More helicopters soon started to drop even more troops. There was a strange noise overhead, making me look towards the sky. "Price."

Said man looked at me. I pointed towards the sky as the aircraft flew by. "Enemy drone overhead." Price waited until the drone was out of sight. "We're outnumbered and outgunned. We need some heavier firepower."

"There's a weapons cache at the edge of town. We have a UGV stored there," Nikolai informed.

Not only do we have to get to the other side of town to evacuate, but now we have to make a pit stop and try to clear out all of Makarov's men. I rubbed my temples at the thought. My eyes looked back to the man slung over Nikolai's shoulder. This better be worth it, I thought to myself. All of this trouble for one man. But Nikolai cared, and if he cared then this man could not be bought. I'll just have to see for myself once we got out of here. "Follow me. I know where it is."

I started to walk into the chaotic streets, trying to think of the best route that—hopefully—would have less men occupying. I smiled to myself remembering the first time we had talked about getting a UGV. Most of the men were shocked that we could even get our hands on such weaponry. Unless you had a few men that had connections to outside sources. And boy, did Nikolai have outside sources.

* * *

><p>I led them to a small shed at the edge of town. From here, the fighting sounded muffled, hopefully traveling the other direction. "This it," I told.<p>

Price looked at the small building before making his way up to the old door. He raised his weapon and rested it on his cheek before slowly turning the door knob and cautiously walking inside. When he was sure no one was hiding inside the building, he lowered the gun. "The UGV is in a shipping crate, directly below you," Nikolai mentioned over the comms.

I followed him inside and lifted up the piece of plywood that covered the secret hatch that led to the shipping crate. I followed the captain down the stairs and looked around at the large area below the shed. We kept all emergency supplies down here. Captain Price walked over to the table and grabbed the crowbar. With one pull, the front of the shipping crate fell to the ground and revealed the armored vehicle inside. I smiled at the sight of it. "Unmanned ground vehicle. Two centimeter armor plating, mounted mini gun and grenade launcher."

Price chuckled before turning towards the computer that controlled the UGV. "Damn the controls are in Russian. Snitch, you're up."

A grin spread onto my face as I cracked my knuckles. "Don't mind if I do." I walked over to the computer and went through the basic menus of the vehicle. "Tell me, Captain Price, how can one man be worth so much? You've gone to hell and back."

"We were both on Taskforce 141 and we were both betrayed by the same man. We've been so close to ending this god forsaken war. With Soap, Makarov doesn't stand a chance."

I entered the code, starting the vehicle. The UGV inched out from the box and stopped in front of the door. "I hope you are right, Captain Price. I too once believed I could change the world."

Price looked at me before opening the large door. "You clear the way and we'll be right behind you."

"He will be okay." Price turned and looked me in the eye. "When I first looked him in the eye back at the compound, his spirit burned like fire. I've never seen such determination in a man that could be lying on his death bed."

Having Soap's name mentioned turned his attention back to the matter. "Nikolai, what's Soap's condition?"

"We've got to get him out of here!"

"You heard the man. No one stays standing."

I gave a small laugh before turning my attention back to the controls. "Then you better hope this UGV lives up to its name."

* * *

><p>Damn predator drones. That's all I have to say. I dug my nails into the dirt as I slid down the collapsing hill. Debris from the buildings on top of the hill fell passed me. My eyes widened when I saw the edge of the cliff getting closer. This was definitely the end. My life was just about to end. My heart sank with knowing that I was not able to finish what I started.<p>

Then I fell.

My eyes watered from the wind trying to blow me back up. I could see the rapid water below. I could see my deathbed. I hit the water as it stung my skin. The cold came next. My eyes shot open after realizing I was still alive. I started to panic from the sudden need for air, but it felt impossible as my body continued to be thrashed around from the water. Out of reflex, I grabbed a root jutting out from the rocks. I began to pull myself out of the water as my lungs burned for air. My body twitched for the lack of air as I used any remaining strength to pull myself onto dry land. "There she is! There's Snitch!"

A coughing fit erupted from my lungs, clearing them of any water that had managed to get in. I felt relief hearing Price's voice from the comms. They weren't leaving me which meant we still had a job to do. A low rumble filled my ears and soon the small helicopter came into view. I struggled to keep my eyes open as I saw Price hurry from the helicopter and ran towards me. My legs felt like Jello for it was clear exhaustion was setting in fast. Price walked me to the helicopter and sat me down in one of the seats. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

I would've laughed if my body wasn't shutting down. Clearly the man was feeling and better and was now conscious and was clearly of Scottish descent. "Asya Kozlov, but you can call me Snitch."

"Soap, she will be joining us on our hunt for Makarov. You just need to hang in there."

"He'll make it, Captain Price. His color has returned remarkably. Of course, with a few days worth of rest, he'll be shooting bad guys in no time."

"We're glad to have you on board. We can use all the help we can get."

I smiled. "Then you'll have the rest of the Russians behind you."

Price nodded. "Good to hear. Now, Nikolai is taking us to a safe house not too far from here. Once there, we'll plan our next move when we're _all_ ready for battle."

* * *

><p><strong>After reading my old story, I decided to rewrite and go a different direction. I hope you enjoyed and leave a review for they are greatly appreciated. I like to know what everyone thinks and I am open to suggestions!<strong>

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

The steady rhythm of the helicopter blades slowly decreased making my heavy eyelids open. It was dark, the sunset was over and only a few rays of light leaked from the horizon. Flashes erupted in the distance from gunfire. The helicopter began to shut down and I could only guess that we had finally arrived at Price's safe-house. "We're here, Snitch. Grab Soap and head inside."

I went to stand up, only to have my muscles scream in protest. I couldn't remember the last time my muscles had ached this bad. Nonetheless, I got to my feet and turned towards the injured man. His eyes were closed, but hearing his rhythmic breathing, I knew he was awake. I grabbed one of his muscular arms and wrapped it around my neck before pulling him to his feet. I carried his weight into the small concrete building. A cool breeze blew against my face once I entered the safe-house. I spotted a beat up mattress on one side of the room and sat the man on it. "You should try to get some actual rest. These next few days will not be easy and I want you to be in the best shape as possible before you pick up another gun."

Price came walking in. His hat was off as well as most of his accessories on his uniform. "I could say the same for you, Snitch."

I smiled at the man's comment. "Trust me, sleep is screaming my name, but I need to make sure he is alright before I do. But you need sleep as well, Captain Price."

"I could try to fit a few hours into my schedule." I rolled my eyes at the comment. "Nikolai and I will be in the other room."

I watched him leave into the other room before turning my attention back to the man on the mattress. I watched his breathing, the rise and fall of his chest showed to be normal. My eyes glanced around searching for any source of medical supplies. I finally found a small plastic container labeled, '_Med. Supplies_', and quickly brought it over. I opened the container and put on a pair of rubber gloves before putting my head on his forehead. "Are you in any sort of pain?"

Soap sighed slowly before shaking his head. "It's nothing I can't handle."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I began undoing the dirty bandages around his chest. Since the doctor was in such a hurry back at the hideout, he had wrapped the wound over his clothing. Not the best take of action, even for a doctor. "Tell me, why is it that when a man is in pain, he is afraid to admit it?"

Soap chuckled before looking up at me. "And damage our pride in the process?"

I smiled and began to cut off the tattered and bloody shirt he had on. The wound itself was not bad. It could have been fatal, but it seemed that his sternum had taken most of the blow. Any harder, and his heart could have been punctured and death would have most likely been next. I dug around the container searching for new bandages and any sort of painkillers. Finding the two items, I then reach in and grabbed some hydrogen peroxide and a small piece of cloth. "I need to clean around the wound, so it may sting. I did find something to help with the pain."

I grabbed the small jar that held the clear liquid and a new syringe. I filled the syringe to a low dosage and put my thumb over the vein in his arm. I gave the needle a flick before injecting it into the man's arm. I kept my finger over the puncture area to help stop the bleeding before discarding the syringe and pouring a small amount of hydrogen peroxide onto the cloth. I carefully cleaned the stitched wound and the rest of the dried blood in the area. "I feel like you didn't get this from simply tackling a man."

"Price and I are on every wanted list in the world. We were betrayed."

These were the men that Shepherd wanted wiped off the surface of the world. I felt anger start to boil inside me. _No_, I told myself, _not here_. "Snitch, are you feeling alright?"

I snapped back to reality. Soap was staring at me with a concerned look in his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I-I'm fine. I just….I just need some sleep. It's been a long day."

I knew he watched me walk to the other end of the room. I started taking off most of my gear until my shirt and pants were the only items left on. I dug through another large container and pulled out an old, rough blanket. My eyes wandered back to the man lying on the mattress. I gave the blanket one last look before walking over and putting it over the already asleep man. Walking back to the other side of the room, I leaned against the wall before sliding to the ground.

* * *

><p>I was always an early riser, but when it came to actually having time to sleep, I hated being one. My eyes cracked open to the first few rays of the morning. Sitting up, I could feel my muscles protest, but in returned I cracked my neck to relieve some of the pressure. My stomach suddenly growled, reminding me I hadn't had a single meal yesterday and it demanded one today. I began digging through all the other containers looking for anything edible. In the last container, I finally found some small packages of rations and a few bottles of water. I sat down and mixed the two together. Tasteless food was better than no food at all. "You actually found food in this place?"<p>

I snorted at the man's remark. I glanced up from my ration packet and watched the man sit up. "Feeling better?"

Soap's sleep-filled eyes looked at the woman at the other side of the room. Her hair was slightly messy, tangles and knots from where her head was on the ground. He frowned for this was the first time he had actually _looked_ at the girl. Shoulder length brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. At first glance, no one would have thought she was part of the war. "Much better."

I smiled before standing and walked over to the man. I handed him the packet of rations. "Eat and you'll feel even better. You are quite lucky to have such fast healing. Even I'm a little jealous. But I'd say tomorrow you can go back doing your normal things."

I stood to go back to my corner only to have my arm grabbed. "Thank-you."

I stared at the man with shock. "For what, sir?"

"For everything. I might not be here if it weren't for you."

I could feel myself smiling from the comment. It had been a long time since I had anyone say something nice to me. I was in the middle of a war, so it wasn't like I was expecting them thrown at me left and right. It was still nice to get one every once and a while. "You're not going soft on me, are you? Still, I was only doing my job."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in action."

"The same goes for you, sir."

So far, I must admit, I liked this team. The dedication that I have seen so far was unbelievable. Personally, I didn't deserve their trust, but I was willing to try and give them everything. They would never know why, and I would make sure I'd die before they found out what I really was. "Snitch, get in here!"

My head snapped in the direction of the other small room. I quickly walked into the room and hurried inside. I felt my eyes widen from the sight of the large map hanging on the wall and the hundreds of post-it notes and pictures pinned to it. "Makarov's put himself back on the grid. If he's back, then so are we."

I looked at the photo of Makarov pinned to the middle of the map. Several red lines led to his picture. "We have found out the Russian president was supposed to meet in Hamburg for a peace summit, but never arrived."

"He wants to be known," I commented. Price nodded his head before turning around and looking at the large map. "So, where do we start hunting?"

"Africa. Makarov's been using a local paramilitary group to move shipments into Sierra Leone," Nikolai stood and pointed to the country on the giant map. "From there, they go towards Morocco, and into Spain."

I watched as he circled each location with a red marker when realization hit me. "He's moving north."

"Right towards her majesty's doorstep," Price added.

I continued to look at the map, thinking. "Any idea what the cargo is?"

Nikolai sighed. "We don't know. But it has to be important to him."

I felt a smile creep onto my face. "Then I want it."

Nikolai began circling various rivers that were on the map. "You can use the river to get in close. There's a factory in the camp where they store the shipments." He then circled the area the factory was located.

Stories of local happenings in Sierra Leon popped into her head. "The PRF has been waging genocide in the highlands for months. They'll be everywhere," I warned. Africa was not the nicest place to be at the moment.

Price chuckled. "Makarov wouldn't let this travel lightly if it didn't serve a greater purpose, and chances are the bastard will be there personally to see things off."

I nodded. "If he's back on the grid, then so are we," I repeated my captain's words from earlier.

Captain Price grinned before continuing, "How long until Soap is ready?"

"For an average person with that type of wound it would take weeks. However, for him I'll make an exception of getting back to the fight tomorrow."

Price nodded and let out a long sigh. It didn't take a scientist to figure out that it was a sigh of relief. The man truly cared for Soap. I didn't know the entire story, but it was obvious they went through everything. "Nikolai, the three of us will handle the shipment. All we need you to do is get us out of there."

Nikolai stood from his chair and placed his headphones back onto his head. "I'll be here at 0500. We have a long flight ahead of us."

The Russian pilot left the building and headed back to his helicopter. I looked at Price, trying to figure out what it was that Makarov needed so bad. "So we have no idea what's in the shipment?"

"Makarov is seeing this shipment himself. If he's willing to be there in person, then it has to be important. As to what it is, Makarov is unpredictable. We'll discuss its contents over a cup of tea when he draws his last breath."

"I'll hold you to that, Captain."

I turned and left the small room to leave the man to any more thinking and planning that had to be done. I saw Soap leaning against the wall; his eyes were focused on me. A smile graced my lips as my eyes wondered and he smiled in return. Regret quickly filled every part of my body. I couldn't grow an attachment to these men. I simply would not allow myself to do so. I knew that if I did, it would come back and bite me in the future.

But those eyes…

I couldn't look away and I couldn't escape. It was already too late. These men trusted her and she would do her best to not let that go to waste. I shook my head before reaching into a large metal case and pulled out an assault rifle and continued to walk over to Soap. "Perhaps you should take a picture, Captain, it might make it through the war."

Soap snorted. "Don't flatter yourself and you just might make it."

I handed the weapon over and took a step back. "Are you trying to figure me out?"

Soap grabbed my wrist and looked at me. "Not quite, mate. Tell me, why Snitch?"

"Do you see me as a criminal, Soap?"

"Far from it."

"I'm more intrigued with your name."

Soap chuckled. "You'll be disappointed to know it has no meaning. My real name is John."

I smiled. "Then you won't be disappointed when I tell you I used to steal intel from the enemy . . . John."

Soap stared at the girl. She was definitely unlike any woman he had ever met. He watched her dig through another container set up against the wall. Deep down he still had his doubts. His feelings trusted her, but his army instincts were on high alert. Soap sighed, clearing all of his thoughts. No, he thought, it's wrong to have suspicion of her. Asya walked over and chucked a white shirt at the man's face. Soap caught it and gave a look of confusion. "Unless you plan going into action shirt-less, I'd suggest you consider it."

Soap slid the shirt over his head and saw the girl biting her lip. She acted like she wanted to say more, but nothing came. "If you need me, I'll be outside."

He watched Snitch walk outside. Soap could only guess she was thinking of home. Who the hell wasn't these days?

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! I actually redid a lot of it because I felt that I was taking it too fast.<strong>

**Once again, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Soap eyed the girl as she slept on the ground. As much as he wanted to trust her, his body kept saying there was more to her. Soap quietly walked into the other room where the only computer sat. Logging onto the computer, he opened the database and searched the girl's name. He wasn't surprised to see little to no information about her.

Name: Asya Kozlov

Location: Unknown

Title: Ex-Spetsnaz

Soap rubbed his chin while his mind comprehended the thought of her being part of the Sptsnaz at one point of her life. She had her own reason for wanting Makarov dead, meaning something had to happen for her to switch sides. Soap quickly pressed print and watched as the papers began to pile out from the paper. Once it said 'complete' on the computer screen, Soap switched it off and grabbed the stack of papers and walked outside.

Captain Price leaned against the concrete building as he let the smoke escape his mouth from the cigar he had been smoking. The smoke created a small cloud in the night before disappearing. "Price, we need to talk."

The captain's lips surrounded the cigar once more and he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and blew the smoke into the air. "What is it now, lad?"

Soap flipped though the papers until he found one that had a picture of the girl in Spetsnaz uniform. "How long have you known, and what the _hell_ were you thinking?"

Price sighed as he dropped the cigar and began wiping it with his boot. "Since the beginning." Soap let out a sigh of frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. "I was thinking of you when I made the decision. Just remember, she did help save your life."

* * *

><p>Swimming through a dirty river that could be filled with parasites was not the best idea from my two other team members. Truth is, I would rather walk the entire way, looking over my shoulder ever two seconds than swimming through an African river with who knows what in it. My lungs soon burned for the need of air as I swam to the surface and gasped for breath. My eyes scanned the area and I took notice that we were finally nearing the area. I raised my weapon out of the water and opened the chamber to empty any water that had leaked inside. Soap and Price slowly rose out of the water and looked around with their weapons raised. "Nikolai, we're just outside the village," Price mumbled into the comms.<p>

"Copy. I'll pick you up in one hour."

One hour didn't seem like enough time, but it was more than enough according to Soap. When I was told about the time limit, I wanted to protest. No one can put a limit on a mission like this. Price and Soap planned on bringing Makarov's head back with them, however, I knew the man was crafty. I could only hope Makarov would be on the helicopter ride back to base, but I had my doubts. He had survived this long for a reason. "The factory isn't far from here. Makarov's cargo should be there. Keep it silent. Let's move."

I nodded to Captain Price's words, but I couldn't help but feel my nerves suddenly act up. Of course, they always did right before big missions. "Maintain a low profile. There's bound to be militia all over this area," Soap mentioned.

The team inched forward until they finally climbed out of the mucky water. I sat my weapon on the ground as I began to wring out all the water I could from my clothes. Any extra weight was pointless. I picked up my weapon and waited for the other two to finish drying themselves before they moved forward. "Soap, try not to die this time."

I could only smile at the captain's comment. "You worry about yourself, old man. I am still here."

"And I don't plan on it changing any time soon."

We continued to travel deeper into the country. I could hear a distant humming that put me on edge and I kept looking around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. "Vehicles approaching! Get down!"

My eyes darted around, searching for any type of cover that would block that view of me. If these vehicles saw any one of us, it was definite game over. I glanced over and saw Soap motioning towards him under a small ledge next to the road. I hurried over just as the vehicles came rolling by. My heart sped up when I heard the vehicles came to a screeching halt and someone stepped out from one of them. Breathing was a hard thing to control when death was standing over you, literally. I looked at Soap, who placed a finger to his lips telling me to stay quiet. The vehicles continued on, but the small amount of dirt that fell in front of me meant the man was now standing directly above us. Soap suddenly sprung from under and grabbed the man by his leg, pulled him from the ledge and stuck a knife into his chest. Relief washed over me and I could feel every muscle in my body relax. "Move."

I followed behind Price and Soap, trying to catch my breath. The tall grass and the shallow water were not making anything easier. "Thanks for the assist," I said over my radio.

"No problem, mate."

A small ledge soon blocked our way and each of us hauled ourselves over and onto dry land. As I stood, I took notice to all of the garbage that was piled up in ditches and some that rolled down the road with each gust of wind. It shocked me to see land in this state. Shouting was soon heard up ahead. The three of us quickly crawled into some nearby bushes. "Two x-rays, eleven o'clock," Soap informed, looking though his scope.

"Take 'em out."

I slowly grabbed my weapon that was strapped to my back and carefully looked down the sights at the shouting man. He started to drag dead bodies into a pile, which I could only guess that was to be burned. I took a long breath before pulling the trigger. Another shot was fired and both men fell to the ground. "Both down. Nice shots."

Gunfire erupted not too far from our location. "It's coming from the other side of that fence. Let's move," Price said, jogging towards a small building leading to the other side. Price slowly opened the door and looked around the corner before hurrying down the fence until it ended. "They're gonna torch the poor bastard."

I watched the scene unfold before me. One of the men forced the victim to the ground before raising his weapon to sky and made it rain bullets. "Let's light them up before they light him up," Price ordered.

The three of us aimed and one the count of three took down all hostiles without a single sound. The man kneeling on the ground, stood up with confusion all over his face before sprinting off. We continued on, following the dirt road until it intersected with another. Price stopped and signaled back for us to do the same. "Tangos up ahead." I watch as another truck filled with men drove by a house standing a few yards away. "Hold your fire, there's too many of them."

I crouched down and watched the men standing near the house talk as I watched through my weapon's scope. I tried to wait for the right moment to fire but the truck from before came driving passed with another truck close behind. "Don't do anything stupid."

"You don't have to worry about me," I commented.

"Too right," Price added.

I could envision Soap's face with a scowl from the comment. It was weird that these men could rip each other apart with words, and still be serious on the battlefield. The smile was wiped from my face when I turned my attention back to the men. A man in a tan shirt pulled a pistol from his belt and held it to the head of a kneeling man before pulling the trigger. It made my blood boil with rage at the sight. "Alright, get ready."

I gripped my weapon as each of us got to our feet and waited. The group of men turned and began to walk away. "We should have done something."

"We can't risk our safety, Snitch, you should know this," Soap mentioned.

"And I'm sick of seeing terrorists killing innocent people."

"That's why we're here. Now, let's move." I followed behind the two from our cover as we sprinted onto the road. Luck was definitely not on our side when a deep bass echoed in our ears. "Get off the road!"

I saw the dust rise in the distant and could only guess the convoy was making its round once again. Thinking quick, I rolled into the bushes that lined the road. Trucks rolled on by, the last one being the one carrying the machine gun. "Easy."

Focusing on the convoy, I subconsciously gripped my weapon tight. Security here was strict. No wonder it was so difficult to get intel in this area. There was no one that would survive to say where anything would be. "All clear."

My body instantly relaxed as we hurried across the road and towards a group of rundown buildings. We hurried inside and stacked up on the area where the door was supposed to be. Two men casually walked by, talking with one another. Neither of them noticed the small team in the house. Price waved his hand forward, signaling towards a couple of men standing on the bridge. "Two more."

I sat back and let my two teammates take down the men with one shot each. Once we double checked the area for any more men, we hurried over to the bridge and pulled the dead bodies down into the small stream. When they were ready, we continued down a small trail next to the stream that led to another small village. Price hurried inside while Soap leaned against the wall and signaled for me to stop. I crouched and aimed my weapon through the doorways so I could watch with interest through my scope. Price drew his knife and waited. A moment later, a man came walking casually by the house's door. When the perfect moment came, Price threw the man against the wall and quickly stabbed the man in the neck. "Good kill," I commented.

Captain Price sheathed his knife and signaled to us to continue on. We walked out of the house and turned the corner. "I see the factory. It's just up the road."

I looked and saw the silhouette of a large building in the distance. "Right. Soap and I will advance. Snitch, you're on over-watch. Get to a position on the roof and cover us," Price instructed.

Soap and Price continued through the fence and waited by a nearby building, waiting for me. I glanced around, trying to find a way up. I spotted a ladder that led to a watchtower. I slung my weapon over my shoulder before carefully climbed the old wooden ladder. My entire body froze when my eyes landed on a man sitting in the chair. As quietly as I possibly could, I pulled myself into the tower and got to my feet. My hand slowly went for my knife, trying to be quiet. All I had to do was slit his throat before he noticed I was even there. Suddenly, a blunt force knocked me onto the wooden floor of the tower. Pain vibrated though my skull as I felt warm liquid run down the side of my head. "Snitch, what's going on up there?" Soap asked with concern in his voice.

I blinked before quickly getting to my feet and saw the man loading bullets into his sniper. Thinking fast, I lunged at the man, sending us both to the ground. My head snapped to the side when I heard something hit the floor. The man's pistol was on the floor just a few feet away. I stretched my arm out, trying to grab the weapon. My fingers brushed the weapon before I roll onto my back from another blow to my head. "Snitch, answer me!"

"I'm a little busy!" I managed to yell through the comms.

"Ah, shite," Soap mumbled, "hang on I'm coming!"

Soap stopped in his tracks when he saw the body of a man fall from the tower and hit the ground. "Can we please get this over with?" he heard the girl ask, clearly out of beath.

"You sure you're alright, mate?"

My head throbbed and my vision swam for a second. I was not about to let a small head injury ruin the mission. I kneeled and rested my weapon on the low wall of the tower. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can all go home."

Soap returned to his place along the wall of house. I scanned the area through my scope. "Hostiles approaching. Five meters."

I found the two men walking out the building, weapons carelessly slung over their shoulders. I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger twice on my exhale. Both men fell to the ground. "Two more from the West."

I did the same as before. Breathe in and on the exhale, fired two rounds. Price and Soap hurried onto cover at the next building. "Another patrol on the road."

I turned and saw a slightly larger group—three of them—walk down the road. Loading three more rounds into the chamber, I aimed and took each of them down. "Alright, we're moving in," Price said.

I got to my feet and watched the two men run up to the large metal doors of the factory. Nerves rushed through my body as I waited in anticipation. If everything went according to plan, the shipment and possible Makarov himself would be on the other side of those doors. Price opened the door and the two rushed inside. After a few long seconds, his voice came over the radio. "Clear."

"Clear? The place is bloody empty!"

Nothing ever goes according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait! I had to catch up with college work after we got home from vacation. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

My body shook as I stared at the abandoned factory with anger. I was stupid to believe that we would leave this country with Makarov behind her. It would be much more difficult to bring the bastard back to the Americans. I let out a frustrated sigh as my team mates slowly walked out ot the factory doors. "Nikolai, the factory is a dead end. No sign of Makarov," Price informed over the comms.

"He must have moved to the militia's headquarters at the center of town," Nikolai answered.

I let my body fill with hope again. It was stupid, but I couldn't give up hope that Makarov might be in this country. There was still a chance that we could finally end this war. "We're moving there now."

"Heads up, we've got company."

My head snapped to the side at Soap's words. My eyes frantically looked around, searching for a patrol group. "We're compromised!"

I could have died right then and now if it meant I did not have to try to get out of this country with every bad guy chasing us. Any hope of capturing the shipment and Makarov was blown out of the window. I could feel my stomach sink as I soon felt sick at the sight of hundreds of men piling into the area below. I frantically grabbed more rounds from my pouch and tried reloading my weapon, preparing to fight the men down below. "Snitch, get out of there!"

I turned quickly and grabbed the dead man's pistol from the floor and tucked it into my belt. My eyes caught movement on top of the factory. A man ran up to the edge and hoisted something onto his shoulder. My eyes widened when I noticed the object was an RPG and it was aimed right at me. I jumped from the tower just as the rocket hit the wood, sending me and the structure crumbling to the ground. "Snitch! Price, cover me!"

Soap ran towards the rubble as the area erupted with gunfire. The man gritted his teeth as he tore through the broken pieces of wood. Sharp points pricked at his fingers, but nothing would stop him. He could feel his heart pump adrenaline throughout his body when he finally found the girl under the rubble. "Snitch, stay with me!"

I could feel the cut on my head bleed even more than before. The ringing in my ears from the explosion continued to echo through my head. I felt the man wrap his arms around my abdomen as he began to drag me out from the rubble. Soap pulled me over to the side of a building and pulled me to my wobbling feet. He grabbed his back-up gun and pushed it into my hands. I glanced up as he put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "We have to keep moving. Will you be okay on your own?"

I nodded my head once before taking a shaky breath. "Soap, I can't hold them all by myself!"

Soap gave me one last glance before taking off in the direction of the captain. Once I caught my breath, I hurried after and slid behind a small concrete slab. At time intervals I would spring up and fire a few rounds before ducking down once again. Bullets whizzed over my head as more men kept rushing into the small area. "Keep pushing forward!"

And we did. Not without a few close calls, though. It seemed that with every man that fell, another would take his place, making it difficult to get anywhere. Everything was becoming a blur to me, and if it kept going on like this, my ammo was going to run out at any moment. When there was a second of the enemy reloading, I ran for a small alley and leaned against the wall. I slid another clip into my gun when I noticed an open doorway at the end of the alley. "Through here!"

Price and Soap looked up to where I was pointing before sprinting across the small road and into the open doorway. We hurried through the building and quickly scaled the fence on the other side. "I think they know we're here," Soap commented.

"You don't say," I mumbled between each breath I took.

"All that matters is Makarov's cargo. We have to keep moving."

We hurried down the sandy road and the shouts of the men behind us began to sound in the air. I ran ahead of the two, but not by far. My legs were carrying me wherever there was cover. I glanced behind me to see how close the enemies were only to see a white truck speeding towards us. Price dove to the side as Soap did the same, grabbing my arm and pulling me as he did. The truck sped by and came to a halt before the man on the machine gun began to fire. The bullets kept whizzing by, not giving us a chance to aim our weapons. Soap swore and began looking around. When Price's knife caught his eye, a crazy idea popped into his head. He quickly grabbed the weapon and threw it as fast as he could at the machine gunner. I watched in awe as the man didn't even aim and the knife still embedded itself in the gunner's forehead. Right between his eyes. "Snitch, man the .50 cal, and lay down covering fire!" Price shouted.

"Alright, give me cover," I told them and hopped over the small barricade I was behind and ran up to the truck.

I scrunched my face when I pulled the dead man off of the gun and onto the ground. There was still hope, I kept thinking. If I could stop enough of these men for us to get to the center of town, we just might be able to pull this off. I help the triggers down as men kept piling into the area. A sudden explosion erupted in front of me. I shielded my eyes from the dirt that was thrown into the air. "Mortar fire inbound!"

And then it happened in a blink of an eye. Another explosion erupted from the truck and sent me flying backwards off the machine gun and onto the ground. Fire engulfed the truck as it now lied on its side. I struggled to breath from the sudden pain in my back. Soap's voice filled the comms and I couldn't answer. After what felt like minutes later, Soap suddenly came into my view. My eyelids felt heavy as he pulled me to my feet. "Stay with me. We gotta get the hell out of here! The whole militia is heading straight towards us!"

I subconsciously reached for my weapon, but then remembered it was lost in the explosion. My mind suddenly remembered the pistol I took from the man in the tower. I gave a curt nod towards Soap and he let go of her arm. We sprinted through the town, dodging mortar fire the entire way. "Don't stop moving, or they'll dial us in!" Price shouted.

It was hard to move when you take a bad turn and end up in a dead end of an alley. All three of us frantically looked around trying to find any sort of escape. The explosions were getting closer as were the angry shouts of the militia. "Up here!"

I turned to see Soap already climbing a ladder. I jogged over and waited for Price to start climbing before I made my way up the metal ladder. When everyone was up, we took off running once again. Soap led the way, jumping down onto a smaller roof. Price went next and I followed, and black out for a split second. I didn't know what happened at first, but glancing up and seeing a hole in the roof soon answered my question. A sudden shout came from another direction. A man with a machete was running straight at me. I quickly grabbed my pistol and fired one round at the charging man, and he fell to the ground dead. "Snitch, we see you! Just keep moving!"

I quickly got to my feet and began sprinting through the maze of houses. My legs filled with adrenaline as I forced myself to go faster. Relief washed over me when I saw my two other team mates come running out of a house. "We got a large group of militia headed our way," Soap warned.

"Then let's give them a proper welcome. Snitch, man the mortar on that roof."

I looked to where Price was motioning and saw a man loading shells into a mortar on a small rooftop. I ran over to the steps that led to the roof and quickly took out the man. "Start putting shells downrange!"

I dropped a shell down into the large barrel and aimed at the other side of the village. Each shell she fired took down a group of militia or a truck that tried stopping them. I felt sweat start to drop from my brow from constantly loading the shells. "We need to hit the church. We're running out of time. Let's move!"

I met my team at the bottom of the steps and we jogged over to an old, rusted storm pipe. "Let's go through here," Soap said as he gripped the iron bars of the cap and pulled it from its place.

"Nikolai, approaching the church now. Are you sure the cargo will be there?" Price asked.

Static filled the comms before he replied, "It's the only area they could have moved it to. If not there, then it's already on its way to Europe."

Let's hope he's right," Soap commented.

"Price! There's the bird! They're moving the cargo!" Soap shouted.

"We're out of time! Get to that church now!"

All three of us sprinted towards the front doors of the church, dodging bullets the entire way. The giant front doors flew open to reveal a small group of militia inside. Time was not on our side and each one of us targeted our own man and fired until each person was dead. We then hurried forward to the door that led to the back area of the church. Price and Soap leaned against each side of the doors and I used whatever force I had to kick the doors open. In a split second, I found myself lying on my back with what looked to be a hyena pinning me to the ground. The animal went to bite my head, but I quickly moved my hand to block only to have the hyena bite it instead. Gritting my teeth, I grabbed my pistol and quickly fired rounds at the men guarding the helicopter. Once each man fell, I fired a single round into the beast's skull and rolled the dead animal off my body as the helicopter rose into the sky. "Damn," Price mumbled. "Nikolai, the shipment is gone. We missed our window."

"What about Makarov?" Soap asked.

"Must've done a runner. Just get us out of here."

I walked over to one of the few crates that were left behind. Throwing the crate's top off, I took a glance inside. Soap walked up next to me and looked down into the empty crate. "Empty. What do you think Makarov was after?"

"We'll ask the bastard when we find him."

We stood and waited for Nikolai to arrive. To keep it simple, it was very awkward. I was almost choking from the weight of tension in the air. A few minutes went by before the helicopter came into view and soon landed by us. I sighed before climbing on board and almost collapsing into one of the seats. "You don't look so good."

My heavy eyes glanced up at Soap, who was grabbing a small container from under his seat. "My head is killing me."

"You took a nasty blow to the head. I'm surprised you even lasted this long."

The man grabbed some medical supplies from the bin and began cleaning the gash on her head. When the wound was clean, he turned his attention to the bite on my hand. "The bastard got you good. I'd maybe consider getting the rabies vaccination."

"I'll be fine. Animals with rabies foam at the mouth and act strange. The hyena was doing neither, just what it was trained to do."

"Nikolai, hand me that radio."

Soap and I watched Price take a large radio from the pilot and dialing in a number. Soap looked at me and shrugged before taking his own seat. Soon a deep voice spoke over the radio. "_Identify yourself_."

"Mac. It's John."

The man gave a deep sigh. "_We put a lot of names on the clocktower this week, lad_."

"It was Makarov. The bastard slipped through my fingers in Sierra Leon. What does MI6 know?"

"_You're on everyone's shit-list, John. There's no way I could give you clearance._"

"Don't give me that! You still owe me for Prypiat. I'm calling it in."

"_Alright. We've traced the delivery freighter to an outfit in Bosaso, Somalia. It's run by a nasty piece of work named Waarabe. My hands are full with the bleeding at home, so you're on your own. Good hunting._"

* * *

><p>We stood and stared at the large map back at the safe house. "What does security look like?" Soap asked.<p>

"Strictly second division. Local triggermen guard the compound," Price answered.

"We'll stick out like bollocks on a bulldog. Stealth's not an option."

"Then we'll just have to kick in the front door." Price looked over at Nikolai. "Ready your men. We leave early."

Nikolai nodded before walking off. I stared at the large picture of the man named Waraabe pinned to the map. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of how close we really were to getting Makarov. And in no time, this god forsaken war would finally be over.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated since I do like reading what everyone thinks. Now the real question comes: Should I make this more romance or strictly friendship? Tell me what you think so I can start fixing my story to it!<strong>

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

I watched the sandy ground zoom by as Nikolai flew us to our location. Pulling out a picture, I started to outline the man with my finger. I started to memorize every scar and deformity known to my brain so that when I saw the man, I would know exactly who he was. A sigh escaped my lips. It wasn't going to be easy. It never was anymore, but I couldn't help but wonder if the man would even cooperate with us. I felt the seat sink next to me and I looked to see Soap was now sitting by me. "You look a little worried."

I snorted and shook my head. "Not worried per say, but more … doubtful."

Soap began strapping a mask to the top of his head. "You don't think we can complete the task?"

"Not we. How do you know Waraabe will give us the answers we need?"

"They always do when you play it by their rules," Soap answered and handed me a gas mask. I looked at the mask dumbfounded and glanced up at Soap. "Listen mate, you'll need this when we get into the city."

I took the mask and strapped it to the top of my head. I stood and grabbed a hold of the bar on the roof on the helicopter. The ground started to get close which could only mean we were almost there. "We will get him, Snitch. You have my word."

I glanced at his hand that rested on my shoulder before smiling. "Promises are hard to keep, Captain. But I'll hold you to that."

"We will get through this."

"You don't have to be so serious with me, Captain. I know that I'll make it, however I'm not so sure about you."

Soap chuckled before grabbing a hold of the bar himself. The helicopter soon touched down onto the ground and the three of us jumped down from the platform. I held the palm of my hand up to my eyes, blocking the light from the sun. In the distant, a small group of jeeps drove along the beach and towards our location. "Kamarov's men are late," Price mumbled.

After a few minutes, the jeeps lined up in front of them. A man driving the front jeep by himself jumped out from the vehicle and walked over to us. "Kamarov sends his apologies."

"It's all he ever sends. Ready your men. We're good to go."

The Russian man nodded and hurried into the second jeep. Price turned towards the chopper. "Nikolai, we're going to need air support so stay near."

"Copy. I'll be around."

The helicopters blades began to spin and lift and the copter into the air. The three of us climbed into the first jeep in the group. Price and Soap were in front and I was left in back. I didn't complain, however, I had the larger weapon out of the three so it only made sense. I glanced back at the other jeeps and saw the Russian man from before give the 'okay' signal. I pounded my fist on the top of the jeep and soon took off speeding down the beach. As we turned around a corner a large cloud covered the sky in the distance. "Ah, shite. The sandstorm's moving in fast. We'll only have one shot at this."

"Bravo team, take point and clear the gate."

I rested my gun on one of the bars on top of the jeep as one of the other vehicles sped by. My other hand held onto the vehicle for my life. The terrain was not the best and when Price drove over a hill and landed on a road, I felt myself almost fall from the jeep. "Nikolai, soften 'em up!" Soap shouted into the comms.

The helicopter flew above us. "Missiles away."

I watched as two missiles dropped from their place and flew at the oncoming gate. "Targets ahead. Engage!"

Looking into my weapon's scope, I pulled the trigger and fired at the countless number of people that were standing near the gate. Our jeeps plowed through the metal gate and we swerved to the side when we entered the shipyard. I grabbed my weapon and jumped from the back of the jeep while Price and Soap climbed out as well. "Slot these bastards fast!"

The alarm pierced my ears. Stealth was not an option, but I somewhat would have rather creped around if it meant not having to deal with what we were about to face. Men kept appearing behind crates and it made it hard trying to figure out just how many there actually were. I grabbed another clip and forced it into place just as I felt the ground shake. "They're targeting us with mortars!"

Just perfect, I thought to myself. It seemed that we were definitely not going to finish what had to be done before the sandstorm would hit. I glanced over at the large cloud that seemed to get darker. It could be here in the next hour or even earlier. Mortars kept hitting the area causing the ground to shake. "Captain Price!"

The Russian from echo one kept shouting Price's name over the comms. I ceased fire and tried to locate where echo one was. "Go ahead."

"Captain MacTavish is down! We need assistance!"

My eyes frantically searched and when I finally found a small group of men huddled behind a shipping container, I took off running towards them. I dodged bullets and small explosions created by the mortars to finally get to Soap. I began pushing the men out of the way and quickly kneeled next to the sitting man. A large scratch covered his right eye and the skin around it oozed blood. "What happened?"

"My team and I were moving forward when we saw a mortar hit a few feet away from him. When he didn't get up right away we hurried over."

From the looks of the wound, it was something serious. It was most likely from the impact of the ground. "Snitch, what's the situation?"

"MacTavish is going to be fine, but we cannot continue like this."

"Copy that. Nikolai we need air support!"

"Moving into position now."

As Nikolai's chopper flew over and opened fire, I began snapping my fingers in front of the man's face. "Stay focused. I can't carry you the entire way."

Soap swatted my hand away and shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"I have to swing around and make another pass!"

I glanced up to see the helicopter fly out of the area. There seemed to be less gunfire, but it was hard to tell because there was so much of it. "Don't get pinned down! Waraabe's just ahead!"

I grabbed the sniper from my back and decided to stay in the background for this one. Starting with the men that were on the roof, each of them started to drop like flies. "Let's go! We have to get Waraabe!"

When I finally found the Price in the chaos I hurried over and then we took off. Mortars continued to rain from the sky as we entered the village. I leaned against one of the many walls to catch my breath. A smile spread across my face when I caught sight of Nikolai's helicopter. "Captain Price, I'm going to use the remote gun."

Price gave me an 'okay' signal. I dug through my pack until my hands gripped a small device. I pressed the small button and the screen lit up and when it had finally connected with the helicopter. I began controlling the turret, dropping as many enemies as I could. After a short amount time, only a few people remained and were easily taken out by Price and Soap. I disconnected from the helicopter gun and put the device back into my pack. "I believe you can handle the rest. Call me if you need me," Nikolai told.

"Will do. Bravo Team, secure the perimeter. Snitch, Soap, let's find this bastard."

We walked up to the mansion where Waarabe was told to be hiding. Finding one man in a large building like this was sure going to be difficult. It also meant someone could be around any corner at any moment. "Echo team, we're entering the target building."

A Russian voice quickly came over the comms. "Nikolai, prep for exfil. Echo team is standing by."

Price cleared the corner at the end of the hallway and then motioned up the stairs. Soap and I hurried over and began climbing the stairs with our weapons at the ready. "Possible visual on Waraabe, second floor balcony!" Soap shouted.

I looked to see a small group of men run by on the balcony across the room. We run onto the balcony only to see the men gone. "Bravo One, get into position," Price ordered.

"Flanking now. Multiple hostiles entering second floor room."

"Waraabe's office is just ahead."

"That would explain the large amount of men he has up here," I commented.

We slowly made our way around the balcony, taking cover behind each column that we passed. I kneeled against one of the columns and reloaded my weapon. Bullets flew over my head causing me to duck. "Don't worry; we will make it out of this."

I looked over at Soap, who was firing across the balcony at the men guarding the door. "I know we will. I just don't know if Makarov will be with us."

I didn't want to lose faith, but it was hard to keep it when we kept running into these types of situations. Makarov was not going to go down without hundreds of people dying. I followed Soap over to the door where Price was waiting. If the information was correct, Waraabe was just behind these doors. "Alright, weapons tight. We need him alive," Price ordered.

Price and Soap stacked up on the door as I began digging through my pack once again. The team had made me the one to carry all explosives that were needed for this mission. Apparently, they thought I needed the extra weight. I grabbed the main pieces and began sticking them together until I had a live explosive. I stuck the device onto the large wooden doors and pressed the small button. A few moments later, the device exploded and turned the doors into hundreds of pieces. Price and Soap took down the few guards that were inside, but kept the crawling man alive. "Gasmasks on."

I pulled the rubber mask from atop of my head and pulled it over my face. Price walked over to the man that was on his hands and knees and gave him a sharp kick to the side. The man fell over and onto some crates that were behind him. "Look familiar?"

I looked to see what Price was holding and what I saw made my eyes widen. He held out a small can that I could only guess had the same chemicals Waraabe was using to gas Europe. It still shocked me that Price would stoop to this man's level just to get some answers. Price pulled the pin and threw the can to the other side of the room. "No! No! Please!"

Gas slowly started to fill the area, making the man panic. Price walked up to Waraabe and held out another gasmask. "Where's Makarov? Tell me and it's yours."

Waraabe tried to grab the mask, but Price made sure that it was out of reach to the man. "Our contact was a man named Volk! We never met Makarov!"

The man spoke so fast it was hard to tell what he had said at first. Soap walked up to Waraabe and stomped his foot on the man's thigh. "Where's this Volk? Time's running out, mate."

Waraabe yelled in pain. "Paris! He oversaw the delivery in Paris!"

"Right then," Price mumbled and threw the mask at Waraabe. He fumbled with the rubber mask and tried to pull it onto his head. "This is for the boys at Hereford."

I could see Waraabe's eyes widen at the comment. Price pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the man's face. "Wait!"

Price pulled the trigger and the man immediately went limp. I stared at the dead man and tried to piece together what he had told us. "Nikolai, Waraabe broke! We have what we need. Ready for exfil."

"Almost there. The LZ looks clear but that sand storm is moving in fast."

"We see it! Meet you in twenty seconds!"

Soap stalled for a split second and looked at the giant cloud. "That storm is massive."

I shook my head before continuing on. "Trust me; I've been through a lot worse."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it is a little short, but I wanted to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I'm hoping to get the relationship going in the next chapter. I find it difficult building relationships just because I don't want to take it too fast and mess the entire story up.<strong>

Any who, R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled the gasmask off of my head and threw it to the side. We hurried down the small road that would lead us straight to the extraction point, but by the looks of it, it seemed we were running directly into the sandstorm. The storm's wind whipped at our faces and began blowing loose chunks of whatever was lying around in the air. "The last thing we need is to get caught in that. Let's keep moving," Price ordered.

We turned the corner and saw Nikolai's helicopter slowly descending a few meters away. "So you think Waraabe was telling the truth about Volk?" Soap asked.

"He was telling the truth. I'd bet Makarov's life on it."

I could see it in the now dead man's eyes that he had no intention of lying to us. Then again, almost anyone would tell the truth when their own weapon was being used against them. It was sad, to say the least, that he had probably never met Makarov his entire career. However, I wasn't about to pity a man who didn't even know his master. We slowed to a fast walk as the helicopter was right above the ground. "We'll start…"

An explosion to our side made me look around in a panic. A tail of smoke just missed Nikolai and tangos began appearing on the rooftops. "Ambush!"

"Nikolai, get out of there!" Price shouted.

As Nikolai maintained control of the helicopter and began flying away from the area, each of us took cover and tried to hold off the ambush. There was too many of them. How did all these people manage to set up an attack like this without us even noticing? I aimed down my scope and took out a man standing on the rooftop. I shook my head. We were hopeful, that's why. "Nikolai, change of plan! Head to the secondary LZ!"

"That sandstorm is coming in fast. I won't be able to touchdown once it hits."

"Just be there!"

I let out a long sigh. It would be sheer luck if managed to get to the secondary LZ before this storm hit. It was almost on the opposite side of the city, which would be crowded with tangos. "We have to get to that LZ!"

I knew time was limited, but sometimes the man acted like we weren't trying. The winds began to pick up as we ran down the road. The storm would be here any minute. I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks when a burning car came rolling down the hill ahead of us. My feet froze in place and I felt as if I was held down by lead. I felt my body pushed to the side just as the explosion went off. My breath came out shaky as I turned to look behind me. Soap was face down on the ground, but that wasn't the part that made my heart skip a beat. A piece of metal was embedded in his calf making my throat swell. Price ran over and put his hands on my shoulders. "Snitch, you have to grab Soap. I'll keep them off our backs, but we have to get to that LZ!"

I rolled Soap onto his back only to see his face contorted in pain. "Hey, stay with me. I can carry you, but I need your help."

I grabbed the man's arm and wrapped it around the back of my neck. After a few seconds of waiting, I hoisted him onto his feet. Price took the front and dropped anyone that pointed a gun in our direction. With each step it became harder and harder to move forward because the wind continued to increase with speed. I looked up and saw the structure where we were to meet Nikolai. "Nikolai, the LZ is in sight!"

"Move fast. I don't know how much longer I can fly in this storm."

The storm meant business when the wall of the structure was torn off and sent crumbling to the ground. It would be a miracle if we managed to get out of this. We pushed through the building and climbed to the top floor. "Nikolai, we're at the LZ. Where are you?"

"Almost there."

I watched as rooftops were being ripped off by the storm and other debris tossed around. I looked behind me and saw the storm cloud was almost on top of us. "The site is too hot! I can't land!"

"Price, take Soap! I'll get on the turret."

Captain Price hurried over and took Soap from me. I put my pack on the ground and dug through it until I had found the small control device. I quickly turned it on and waited for it to load before I started to fire at the men surrounding the structure. RPGs began streaming passed, almost hitting the helicopter until one finally managed to hit. "I'm hit! I'm hit!"

The turret camera began to spin before it shut down and the screen went black. I threw the device on the ground before looking up to see Nikolai's chopper spinning out of control. "He's coming right at us! Get out of his way!"

We ran to the edge of the building. Ropes from a nearby crane whipped violently in the wind. "Go for the ropes!" I shouted.

I jumped from the roof and grabbed hold of the rope and slowly slid down until I finally landed on the ground. I glanced up to see Price helping Soap down until they both on the ground. Nikolai's helicopter flew overhead and the storm had finally hit. Sand flew everywhere, making it difficult to see. "Nikolai? Nikolai do you copy?"

Price set Soap onto the ground before he paced around, waiting for a reply. "What the bloody hell are we going to do now?"

I shrugged at Soap's comment. "Echo Team, Nikolai's Bird is down and the sandstorm is on top of us! We need emergency exfil!"

"Roger. We'll contact you when we get a fix on Nikolai."

"C'mon. We've got to reach Nikolai before Waraabe's men do!"

"One second."

I walked over to Soap and kneeled next to him. The metal seemed to be blocking the blood from bleeding out. Removing it could fatal, but not removing it could lead to infection. He was lucky that it was small piece and not a thick one. "Will you be able to walk?"

"I can manage."

I pulled the captain to his feet and turned to Price. "We have to hurry. I don't want to risk him getting an infection."

Price nodded and we slowly moved forward. I pulled up my shirt to cover the lower part of my face. The sand started to burn my skin it was moving so fast. I began to wonder if Price even knew where he was going. All I could see were the outlines of buildings that were directly in front of me. "Vehicles coming through."

I watched as the feint glow of headlights slowly crept by. "I can't see two feet in front of me," Soap commented.

Price stopped when small lights appeared ahead of us. "Hostiles dead ahead. Take them out."

We instantly dropped the small group of men. "Echo Team, what's your status?"

"We've located Nikolai's chopper. It's a half a click of your position." The Russian told.

Each of us quickly ducked down as more men ran passed us in the storm. "They must've found Nikolai," Price said.

"Price, we've reached Nikolai, but we're under heavy fire!"

"Hang on we're almost there. We have to move!"

We picked up our pace and hurried through the streets. More men piled into the streets and we could only guess that they were heading for Nikolai. We dropped them all once again before continuing down the road. We turned the corner and saw an open area that was lit up with gunfire. "There's Nikolai's chopper!"

"Echo Team's pinned down! Let's move!" Price yelled.

We ran over to the remains on the helicopter and saw Nikolai leaning against one of the metal sheets. Echo Team surrounded the area, trying to keep the tangos from getting any closer. I walked up to Nikolai and saw that he was beat up. I held out my hand and when he grabbed it, I wrapped his arm around my neck and lifted him up. "Echo-2, we've got Nikolai! We're heading to the exfil point!"

"There's too many of them! We have to run for it!"

I didn't argue with MacTavish. Once I balanced our weight, I took off running as fast as I could. I followed Price through the streets of the city. I mentally cursed when I felt my legs start to give from under me. There was no way I would be able to carry Nikolai the rest of the way. To put it simple, I was exhausted. I glanced to my side and saw Soap wrapped Nikolai's other arm around his shoulders and helped me carry him the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Soap and I sat in the back of the jeep as we were being driven to our new hideout. One of the Russian members of Echo Team handed me a roll of gauze and I began wrapping the wound where I had just pulled the metal piece from Soaps leg. Price sat in the front seat and pulled out a phone. "Access Code: Black Viking. Get me a secure line to asset Metal 0-1."<p>

I glanced at Soap, who was watching Price. "_Price, thanks for the tip on Kingfish_. _You should know Uncle Sam's got a Kill/Capture order on your head._"

"Tell 'em to join the bloody queue. Makarov's bomb-maker, Volk, is in Paris. We need to act before he bolts and I can't make the window. You're the only one I can trust with this."

"_I'm on it_."

"The bastard used Fregata Industries as a front to distribute the WMDs. We'll be en route to HQ soon. Price out."

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Sandman and his team are going after Volk. We'll figure out our next move when they get him."

We went silent after that. No one even wanted to talk. It seemed after one lead there would be another. It was all one giant goose chase. My mind was racing from all the events that had happened today. I glanced at the man next to me once more. "I never got to so thank-you."

Soap turned and looked at me. "For what?"

"For pushing me out of the way."

He smirked. "It's you who I should be thanking." I gave him a confused look. "You had to carry my sorry ass around."

"Yeah, well, that's what friends are for, right?"

"You're not going soft on me, are you Snitch?"

I laughed as I closed my eyes in exhaustion and rested my head on the man's shoulder. "Depends on how you look at it, Captain."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was good! It's sometimes hard to write these without having them out of character. Remember, if you would like to see something don't be afraid to ask!<strong>

R&R!


End file.
